Coaxial cable connectors are well known in the art. The F-type coaxial cable connectors are typically threaded onto a complimentary interface connector to electrically integrate coaxial cables to various electronic devices such as TVs, CBs, FM radios, and amateur radio systems.
There are several disadvantages with prior art coaxial cable connectors. A primary function of coaxial connectors is to ensure good engagement between the shield element of the coaxial cable and the connector body for electrical signal transmission. A problem with prior art coaxial connectors involves moisture infiltration into the connector body, between the connector body and the coaxial cable, and between the connector body and the interface connector. Another problem is the ease with which the coaxial connector is integrated to the coaxial cable. An FJS series connector as illustrated in FIG. 1 is a representative example of a prior art coaxial cable connector. The FJS coaxial cable connector 100 comprises a connector body 102 which includes an annular collar member 104, a post member 106 coaxially disposed within the collar member 104, and a nut member 108 circumferentially disposed about the post member 106. The connector 100 also includes a jacket seal 110 disposed about the inner periphery of the collar member 104 and a face seal 112 intermediately disposed between the outer surface of the post member 106 and the inner surface of the nut member 108.
The connector 100 is combined with the coaxial cable by inserting the free end thereof into the end 114 of the connector body 102 such that the dielectric insulator and center conductor of the coaxial cable lie within the post member 106. The braided shield and the jacket of the coaxial cable are disposed intermediate the outer surface of the post member 106 and the inner surface of the collar member 102. The jacket seal 110 confronts the jacket of the coaxial cable. A hexagonal crimping tool is utilized to apply a compression force to the end 114 of the collar member 104 to force the jacket seal 110 into sealing engagement with the jacket of the coaxial cable.
There are several inherent problems in combining a coaxial cable with an FJS series connector. First, the hexagonal crimping tool does not apply a uniform compression force on the outer surface of the annular collar member 104. Rather, the hex crimp leaves several uncompressed or partially compressed zones between the jacket seal 110 and the coaxial cable jacket. These zones are possible avenues of moisture infiltration, exemplary illustrated by arrow 120, between the jacket and the inner surface of the collar member 104. Infiltrated moisture 120 may eventually contact the braided shield and degrade the signal transmission performance of the connector.
Secondly, for coaxial cables having high braid percentages, the insertion of the coaxial cable into the connector body 102 may cause the jacket seal 110 and/or the braided shield to be damaged and/or misorientated. This may result in degraded electrical signal transmission performance and/or a degradation in the moisture seal.
In addition, the variety of coaxial cable sizes requires the availability of three different sized hex crimp tools to ensure that a sufficient compression force may be applied to the collar member 104. There is an extra cost associated with multiple crimp tools and inconvenience in carrying extra tools.
Moisture infiltration may also occur in the area between the collar member 104 and the nut member 108, as indicated by arrow 122, since there is no sealing element therebetween. This may cause oxidation bonding of the nut member 108, thereby precluding the free rotation thereof necessary for hookups.
Finally, moisture infiltration may occur at the interface end 116 of the connector body 102 since the face seal 112 is a recessed seal. Moisture infiltration 124 between the interface connector and the nut member 108 may be precluded by disposing a rubber boot about the junction. This solution, however, requires the installation of an additional element with the associated cost and time considerations.